


Not A Date

by arivess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arivess/pseuds/arivess
Summary: “Hey, Ignis. Can you teach me how to seduce someone?”For what was possibly the first time in his life, Ignis Scientia was speechless. He must have heard wrong; he could have sworn his charge asked him to teach him how to seduce someone. His 16-year-old, rather reticent, hadn’t-shown-an-interest-in-anyone charge.(No actual seduction takes place. I know, disappointing.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this for Valentine's Day. It is clearly nowhere near Valentine's Day anymore.
> 
> I also haven't written anything in something like 7 years, so this is (more than) a little rusty.
> 
> Half of it's been beta'ed by my somewhat-amused boyfriend who kept asking me where the porn was; the other half is probably riddled full of mistakes. \o/ There is no porn. I am a prude. I'm sorry. (I mean, as far as writing goes. I'll read it fine and all, y'know... *coughs*)
> 
> It was also supposed to be a one-shot, until it got too long for a one-shot, and I ramble too much.

 

“Hey, Ignis. Can you teach me how to seduce someone?”

 

For what was possibly the first time in his life, Ignis Scientia was speechless. He must have heard wrong; he could have sworn his charge asked him to teach him how to seduce someone. His 16-year-old, rather reticent, hadn’t-shown-an-interest-in-anyone charge.

 

 _Must_ have heard wrong.

 

He finished rinsing the skillet he was washing, turned off the water, and adjusted his spectacles, giving Noctis his full attention. “Come again?”

 

Noctis looked entirely too pleased with himself for managing to get that reaction.

 

“Teach me,” he said, so ridiculously casually that Ignis knew it was anything but, “how to seduce someone.”

 

Ignis wiped his hands and adjusted his spectacles again, trying to gauge if Noctis was joking or not. Under his scrutiny, the forced cockiness on Noctis’s face was giving way to nervous anxiety with a touch of pleading. Ignis concluded that the prince was, in fact, probably very serious.

 

“Come on, Specs, pleeeaaaase? I’ve finished all my homework and everything.”

 

Ignis updated the appraisal in his head. Yep. Dead serious. That didn't make the situation any less odd or awkward. “Surely you can ask someone better qualified.” It wasn’t as though he’d had a lot of experience, and he was pretty sure Noctis knew it.

 

Noctis frowned, shifting from foot to foot. “Who else am I supposed to ask? Dad? Gladio?”

 

“No, I suppose not.” Ignis sighed. The younger teen had him at that. He could see it now: Noctis waylaying the busy king, asking how to seduce someone. The next day, Ignis would get an angry phone call from Regis – or maybe just Clarus – asking him what he was filling the prince’s head with. And then he would be quietly disposed of, or worse – fired. And Gladio… He didn't even want to imagine what Gladiolus would say. He’d probably tell the impressionable prince to ply this mystery young lady with drinks, and before they knew it, they’d end up with a rather unplanned Princess of Lucis. His brows furrowed in distaste at the idea.

 

“You’re my advisor, so advise me!”

 

Well. When he thought about it, it really wasn’t as if he had much choice in the matter, considering the alternatives.

 

“Very well.” Ignis made himself comfortable on Noctis's couch and patted the space beside him. This conversation was likely to take a while, and he’d rather they relaxed a bit – at least, as much as they could. Noctis gave him an expectant look, and he drew a deep breath. The first thing he needed to know was who this seductee was, and why he didn’t know about her. It wasn’t as though he monitored Noctis constantly, but he’d thought that he’d have known most of the important things. It bothered him that Noctis never told him about having a girlfriend, and moreso that he had never noticed any hints of one, despite thinking himself a rather discerning individual. “Are you going to tell me who this lucky lady is?”

 

“It's none of your business.” Noctis crossed his arms defensively. “Why do you want to know?”

 

Well. Not that Ignis expected otherwise. It was still rather inconvenient – not to mention suspicious. “As much as I am loath to dig into your personal life, it is very much my business to find out who the future King of Lucis wants to bring to his bed.”

 

“What? Gods, Iggy!” Noctis nearly jumped, eyes wide. He flushed bright red when his gaze landed on Ignis, and he quickly turned away. “What kind of person do you think I am? That’s moving way too fast!”

 

As Ignis suspected, Noctis had a pretty loose grasp of what seduction entailed. He made a mental note to explain in more details, later. For now, he simply hoped the relief he felt wasn't written too clearly on his face. “Noct. What did you think 'seducing' someone actually meant?”

 

“Oh, you know.” Noctis shrugged and played with the hem of his shirt, in the way that said he most certainly did not.

 

Ignis didn’t say anything, just gave him a look that said, no, he didn’t know, and wouldn’t have asked if he did.

 

“Look, I just want to spend time with this person. Maybe get to know each other better.”

 

Ignis relaxed a touch. That sounded innocuous enough. “So you’d like a date with someone.”

 

“Kinda.” Noctis fidgeted with his hands, keeping his gaze down.

 

“Noct.” The prince still didn’t look at him. “I’m sure you realize there is hardly anyone in all of Lucis who would refuse if you’d ask.”

 

A non-committal grunt answered him.

 

“Is there a reason you can’t simply ask her out on a date?”

 

Silence.

 

Ignis sighed. This was going nowhere. “I can’t help you if you won’t even tell me that much.” He stood to go, only to feel a tug on his sleeve.

 

“Why does it even matter?” This time, Noctis looked up, a touch of impatience on his face. “Look, I'm not going to sleep with anyone. Can’t you just teach me to be fancy and cool and impressive?”

 

“Fancy and cool and impressive,” Ignis repeated. He shouldn’t be feeling as amused as he did – Noctis looked a tad distressed. He supposed, when he thought about it, the young prince really never asked for much, and it must have taken a fair bit of trust for Noctis to come to him about it. He couldn’t very well refuse to help.

 

Ignis sat again, and felt Noctis let out a long breath next to him. “Each individual is quite different. If not identity, what can you tell me about this young lady's likes and dislikes?”

 

“Mm.”

 

Very helpful.

 

“Noct.”

 

Noctis leaned back on the couch and brought his hands behind his head, chin tipped slightly towards Ignis. “I dunno.”

 

“I can't help you if you give me nothing to work with.”

 

“Okay, say it’s you.” A small, nervous smile tugged at Noctis’s lips for a brief moment. “What do _you_ like?”

 

Ignis blinked. If Noctis weren’t so nervous and vulnerable, he would have sworn this was a set-up. “I would hardly expect someone you’re interested in to be similar to me.”

 

Noctis scowled. “What, you think I can’t like someone charming and sophisticated?”

 

First, it was fancy and cool and impressive, and now it was charming and sophisticated? That was the first time Ignis had heard himself described as such by the prince; he would have thought Noctis would think him closer to fussy and utterly boring. “I’m flattered.”

 

“I didn’t say it to flatter you,” came the mumbled response. “So are you going to tell me or not?”

 

Ignis reevaluated the data in his head. Charming and sophisticated were descriptions that more likely lent themselves to someone more mature, perhaps even an upperclassman. That might not be a terrible idea; a responsible older teen might keep Noctis in check – and, as reluctant as he was to admit, maybe in some ways Ignis himself could not, if Noctis liked her that much. And if this person was similar to him, he doubted charming her would be as difficult as Noctis seemed to expect. “Certainly. Do you have any plans at all about this?”

 

“Uh, I was hoping you could help me with that.”

 

Of course.

 

Ignis ran a hand through his hair, shoving back his bangs. He took care of nearly all of Noctis's other arrangements and schedules, so he supposed this wouldn't be much different. A date, but not a date. “I would assume you'd want something less stereotypically date-like than dinner and a movie.”

 

“Mm.” Noctis peered at somewhere in the distance, deep in thought. “Dinner might be good. I don't think he's much of a movie person—shit.”

 

Ignis stood with a clatter. This certainly explained a lot, all the roundabout questions, the secrecy, the fact that Noctis didn't feel comfortable just asking someone out. A possibly older man, not to mention “charming and sophisticated”; Ignis felt a twinge in his chest. He barely noticed his hand balling into a fist at his side, his body tensing. “Noct...”

 

He was going. He didn't want to hear any more of it, and he was leaving. But as Ignis took a step, he found that Noctis had scrambled up after him, barring his way and pushing him back, hands on his chest. The prince looked positively frantic. “Nonononono, just hear me out, Ignis. I swear he won’t do anything, uh, untoward. He’s very courteous and proper. You’ll like him.”

 

Ignis doubted that. If this mystery beau hadn’t thought to introduce himself to Noctis’s retainers, there must be something he was hiding. “It's unacceptable.”

 

“Why? You were fine with it when you thought it was some woman!”

 

It wasn't an unreasonable question, and Ignis knew he was being uncharacteristically asinine, but the idea grated on him in a way that made it almost hard to breathe.

 

He opened his mouth, not even quite sure what he was going to say, but Noctis shook his head.

 

“Look, I promise, once you meet him, you’ll understand.”

 

Normally, Ignis trusted Noctis's judgment, at least to some degrees, but the factual gaps here frustrated him. He ran the possible candidates through his head again, male friends that Noctis kept – Prompto, Gladiolus, some acquaintances amongst the Crownsguard and palace staff... none of whom he would describe as “charming and sophisticated” at least.

 

“Noct. Just tell me.” It sounded calm enough in his head, but Ignis surprised himself with the pleading in his voice.

 

For a moment, Noctis looked unsure, chewing on his bottom lip, hands still on Ignis's chest. Then he stood back, a regal mask over his face reminiscent of his father. “No. You'll find out in due time.” He held out a hand to stop the argument already forming. “I _can_ assure you he's passed all security checks, and I will not be in any danger whatsoever. Why is it such a big deal?”

 

Ignis didn't really have an answer. It wasn't as though he was happy with Noctis being interested in an unknown girl either, but as the Crown Prince, Noctis would have to find a queen someday, and Ignis had long resigned himself to the fact. If Noctis leaned the other way, however... Ignis didn't want to admit that he was jealous, an emotion not helped by knowing Noctis fancied someone similar to him, who was clearly better than he was, despite all his efforts. But his own feelings aside, was it actually a big deal? Objectively, he supposed not, and he couldn't very well tell Noctis his protests were anything short of objective.

 

“An evening walk.”

 

“Huh?” Noctis was back to his normal self, young and vulnerable.

 

Ignis sat back down, letting the tension drain out of him. He pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, schooling his features back into careful professionalism. “You should take him on a walk.” That was what he would like, at least, a quiet walk where they could talk, and he didn't have to feel like he was doing a job. “Somewhere away from the city hub, where you can see the sunset and the night stars.”

 

Noctis gaped. “So you'll help me?”

 

“I'm your advisor.” Ignis gave him a light smile that he wasn't sure he felt. “I'm advising you. I've a feeling you'll do this with or without my input.” He could tell from the flicker on Noctis's face that he was right. “I would rather you do it with, and that I can keep an eye on you.”

 

“What, you want to third-wheel my date?”

 

“I thought it wasn't a date.”

 

“It's _not_.” Noctis flomped back down beside him, making the couch shudder.

 

Ignis turned and gave him a look. “You know you can ask a man out on a date as well.”

 

Noctis shrugged. “I don't know how he feels about me, and I don't want to put him on the spot. Like you said.” He gave Ignis a lopsided smile. “I'm the prince. There's hardly a person who can refuse me. I don't want that to be the reason he agrees.”

 

Fair enough. “But you'd still want to go through all this trouble to go on a not-a-date.”

 

“I just want to show him I'm hang out with him with no obligations, I guess. Show him I'm serious.” That smile again; there was something sad about it. “What, can't I be a romantic sap for one day?”

 

Ignis felt a small clench in his heart. Sometimes, it was difficult to remember that Noctis was just a teenage boy. There was enough that he had to do or couldn't do. Ignis still didn't like this whole business, but he didn't have to like it; he would let Noctis have this, at least.

 

Decision made, Ignis gently tilted up Noctis's face, looking him in the eyes. “Noct. I will help you, but you have to promise to keep yourself safe, and to let me know immediately if anything seems amiss.”

 

For a split second, Ignis could almost swear he saw laughter flit across Noctis's face, but when he blinked and looked again, the prince was all seriousness. “No worries, Specs. I swear nothing's going to happen to me.”

 

Ignis could only trust that he would be right. Swallowing any further concerns, he offered what he hoped was a pleasant smile. “Right. Then I believe the next order of business is dinner, as you mentioned earlier. I have a list of restaurants to recommend, but... I would prefer a home cooked meal, myself.”

 

“You gonna teach me something I can manage?” Noctis grinned, and Ignis felt himself brighten with the mood. “I can't have you making it, you know. He's going to think I can cook if you do it.”

 

“Indeed.” Ignis searched through the recipes in his head, trying to think of one that was both simple to make and elegant in presentation. He would need to get ingredients first, and—ah. “Noct. Would you like to accompany me to the market tomorrow? I would have you choose what you'd like in your dish.” His lips curled into a light smirk. “You would also do well to find some formal attire.”

 

“What, you're picking out my outfit too?” Noctis laughed and shook his head. “What would I do without you?”

 

“Starve, probably.”

 

This time, when Ignis got up to go, there were no protests. He stopped at the door, planning through the next day's agenda as he pulled on his shoes. “I will take you to the tailor's and supermarket after school. Please free up your schedule.”

 

“Sure, Specs. It's a date.”

 

Ignis didn't comment on the irony.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this whole thing was originally supposed to be in Ignis’s POV in order to not “ruin” the “surprise”, but I don’t think there’s anyone who hasn’t caught on, and it just worked much better from Noct’s POV…

Noctis had always made it a point to be punctual at any time that wasn’t early morning, but he tore out of his last class like a man on a mission, pausing only to call out a hurried “See ya!” to Prompto.

 

“Huh?” The blond looked up, still putting his stuff away, and quickly shoved the rest in his bag before chasing after Noctis. “Hey, dude, wait up! Why are you in such a hurry?”

 

“Date with Ignis,” Noctis said by way of explanation, and laughed at the expression on Prompto’s face. “Not that kind of date.”

 

“I was gonna say.” Prompto looked halfway between impressed and utterly flabbergasted. “I wouldn’t have thought Ignis was anything near your type.”

 

“What, why not?” Noctis slowed a touch, frowning. Why did everyone tell him that? First, Ignis, now Prompto. Sure, they were pretty different, but he was allowed to fawn over tall, handsome geniuses in dress shirts and glasses if he wanted to.

 

“I dunno, he just seems kinda…” Prompto shrugged, hands making a motion that Noctis didn’t understand. “You know. Strict and boring.”

 

Noctis returned the shrug. Those weren’t things he never thought about Ignis, that was for sure. And yet… “He can be cool sometimes.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“He can!” Noctis kept frowning, feeling defensive. Prompto didn’t have to sound _that_ dubious about it. Sure, Ignis appeared to be standoffish, but Noctis had seen him fired up – even if that was mostly out of anger – and he was a sight to behold. Besides, there weren’t that many people who could make a plain white shirt and thick-rimmed glasses look that good, and had a head full of knowledge _and_ that much muscles at the same time, and could cook, and clean, and sew, and… He shook his head to clear mind. “Anyway, it’s not that kind of a date. I bet he wouldn’t date me anyway.”

 

“What, did you want him to?”

 

Noctis opened his mouth, before he realized the snappy comeback he was expecting wasn’t coming. He could only scowl at his chortling friend; Prompto had clearly won this round. “...No.”

 

By the time they reached the school gates, the conversation had turned to video games, and Noctis was feeling much better. He excused himself when he saw Ignis’s car, parked neatly in front of the school, just like when he was younger. Ignis stood beside it, scanning through a document and glancing up every once in a while. He straightened as Noctis approached, and opened the passenger door with a formal bow. Noctis grinned at the sight.

 

“Hey, Ignis. Bye, Prompto—”

 

“Hey, Ignis,” Prompto interrupted, before Noctis managed to even get in the car. “Did you know you’re totally Noct’s type?”

 

“Wha— _Prompto_!” Noctis froze, staring at him in horror. When he dared to peek at Ignis, however, the older teen looked completely unfazed.

 

“As a matter of fact, I did.”

 

Noctis dared to breathe again. He did say something like that last night, didn’t he. As he congratulated himself on his unintentional foresight, he smirked at Prompto’s stunned look and shut the door. “ _Bye_ , Prompto.”

 

“Noct,” Ignis murmured as he slid into the driver’s seat, “if you have plans with Prompto, we can reschedule for another day.”

 

“Nah.” Noctis waved at his friend absently through the window. “He was just asking where I was going. I see him every day anyway.” Well. Not that he didn’t see Ignis practically every day, too. But this was different. “Let’s go get the stuff.”

 

“Certainly.” Ignis turned on the ignition and pulled the car into the road with practised ease. “How were classes today?”

 

“Good. Pretty boring.”

 

It was like the old times, when Noctis was younger, and Ignis would pick him up – though not as the driver – and sit with him. They’d talk about classes, and Ignis would somehow, almost magically, manage to figure out what Noctis had trouble with in school, and show up the next day with books on those subjects. These days, Noctis spent most of his afternoons with Prompto, and only saw Ignis for dinner. He supposed it couldn’t be helped – Ignis would never deign to go to the arcade with them, and was probably busy besides. Noctis knew for a fact that his advisor went to more of his meetings than he did himself, and probably had some extra training on top of that to be a steward worthy of the prince.

 

By the time they reached the market district, Ignis had managed to make Noctis tell him about two essays he had trouble with – and helped him work them out, besides – and a science project he hadn’t started yet. Noctis wanted to do it on the medicinal properties of energy drinks, and Ignis flashed him a quick, curious glance, but concurred that it was an interesting subject no one had looked into before, and volunteered himself as a test subject, as well as Gladio and some other unwitting victims.

 

“Tailor’s first,” Ignis said as they parked and left the car, and walked straight into a convenience store.

 

Noctis almost followed, half a step in before stopping in confusion. “Uh, Ignis?”

 

“That way.” Ignis waved a hand towards the next door over. “I’ll be but a moment. Have a look first and let me know what catches your eye. It's where I normally go.”

 

When Ignis rejoined him, Noctis could only roll his eyes at the can of Ebony cradled in his hands. He held up a few shirts still on their hangers, and handed them over for inspection. “How 'bout these?”

 

Ignis made a small thoughtful hum as he examined them. “Aren't these too casual for a da—ah, outing?”

 

Noctis made a face. So they were all t-shirts. He thought they were rather fancy t-shirts, at least. “You want me to look stuffy?”

 

“'Sophisticated' is the word you want, I believe.”

 

“Then be my guest.” Noctis slumped into a seat and waved a hand at the racks of clothing in front of him. He frowned at the amused look Ignis gave him, and crossed his arms, watching his advisor pick through the items. “What would you know about clothes, anyway? You always wear the same thing.”

 

Ignis absently held a shirt up to him, then shook his head and put it back. “I wear plenty of other clothes, just not on duty. Here, try these on.”

 

Before Noctis had time to wonder what Ignis wore when he couldn't see, Ignis handed him a small stack of shirts. Grudgingly, he made his way to the changing room at the back.

 

The shirts Ignis picked were all very nice, and Noctis had to admit they looked good on him, but he didn’t feel himself in them. At best, they made him feel too stiff and formal, with starched collars and regal embroidery; at worst, they made him feel self-conscious and ridiculous, with coeurl-print patterns – just _what_ did Ignis wear in his spare time – and vibrant colours. Maybe, if Ignis really thought it was a good idea, he could pick one of the more normal-looking ones. There was a black shirt that he would have liked, if it weren’t so _proper_ he felt like he was going to a council meeting instead of a note-quite-a-date.

 

“Noct.” A light rap at the changing room door interrupted him, and a hand appeared above it holding a dark bundle. “I found one that may be more to your liking. Please try this one.”

 

The first thing Noctis noticed about the new shirt was how plain it was; and the second was how _soft_ it was. It wasn't at all stiff like the dressy button-ups Ignis had given him earlier, and draped over him like a caress. The colour was better too, a grey that was so dark it was nearly black, with darker, jet black pinstripe lines.

 

Noctis had to admit he looked good, even if it was a touch too big, and a tad long in the sleeves. He rolled them up and opened the door, striking a pose at Ignis. “How's this?”

 

“Dashing.” Ignis nodded his approval. Noctis couldn't tell if he was joking or not. “We'll just need a few small alterations.”

 

“We mainly serve the Crownsguard,” the tailor explained, mainly directed towards Noctis. “Most of the clothing here is more to their size. I can have the alterations done within the hour, if you'd like.”

 

Noctis admired himself again in the mirror. “Yeah, okay.”

 

“We'll pick it up after our other errands. Noct, get changed. I’ll wait for you outside.”

 

Grocery shopping was a hundred times more confusing than Noctis had thought it would be. He had no idea how Ignis traversed the maze of the supermarket, or how he knew how things would taste and go together simply by looking at them.

 

Ignis brought him to the produce section of the store first, and Noctis stared at the stands full of vegetables in distrust. If Ignis was expecting him to pick them, he was mistaken, Noctis thought.

 

“I was thinking we could make some pasta,” Ignis said, all amicably-like.

 

“Uh-huh?” Noctis wasn't falling for it. He crossed his arms.

 

“It's quite simple to make, and fancy enough to impress.”

 

“And I'm sure it'll be plenty impressive without any of this stuff.” Noctis waved a hand over all the vegetables.

 

"Noct." Ignis frowned and adjusted his spectacles. “What does your mystery non-date think of vegetables?”

 

“He absolutely hates them,” Noctis said, much too quickly to be believable.

 

Ignis arched an eyebrow. The cheater.

 

“...Fine. But no carrots.”

 

“I'm sure you can find some that you can stand.” Ignis cracked a small smile, and Noctis felt his heart flutter, just a little, though he'd be happier if Ignis didn't look so smug about it.

 

After a lot of searching with Ignis patiently explaining what things were and how they tasted, Noctis settled on some tomatoes, mushrooms, and zucchinis. Pasta sauce was already made of tomatoes, so he figured he wouldn't notice some more of them, and mushrooms weren't _really_ vegetables, according to his teacher, so they were a safe bet. Then, all he needed was something green to shut Ignis up, so zucchinis it was – at least, he thought he remembered eating them and they weren't too bad.

 

Ignis eyed his choices approvingly. “Your tastes have matured.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Noctis said proudly, and hoped this didn't mean he was going to regret it later when he was going to have to eat those.

 

Choosing meat was easier, in the sense that Ignis recommended a package of seasoned ground garula, and Noctis agreed. The same happened with the pasta and the sauce, and Ignis declared they were ready to go home and try their hands at making it.

 

After picking up Noctis's shirt and another can of Ebony, Noctis readied himself for his cooking lesson.

 

Making pasta wasn’t as difficult as Noctis expected, though he wondered if he shouldn’t be writing all the instructions down. He had no idea how Ignis managed to remember them – and this was just one recipe!

 

True to his word, Ignis directed Noctis, but allowed him to do all of the cooking himself. It wasn't too bad at the start – all he had to do was chop things up, toss them in the pan, and occasionally stir them, though he was sure he'd never remember the order they had to be put in if Ignis didn't tell him, and why was there even an order, didn't everything have to be cooked anyway – and then he had to boil water in another pot for the actual pasta, and add sauce, and stir everything constnatly, and cooking suddenly seemed harder than fighting.

 

After the fifth, “Stir the sauce, Noct,” followed immediately by, “The water’s boiled,” and, “Turn the pot down to a simmer,” Noctis started wondering if perhaps Ignis _enjoyed_ making him suffer like this. Maybe it was revenge for every conflicting request Noctis had made, or maybe it was just to test how much he could do, but by the end of the the pasta-making, Noctis was well and thoroughly sure that he never wanted to cook again. In fact, if this not-a-date-and-Ignis-said-it-wasn’t-a-seduction-either didn’t pan out, he was going to save himself the trouble and let other people woo him in the future instead.

 

“Noct, check the pasta.”

 

"Yeah, yeah." Noctis gave the pasta a glance and another stir. They looked fine to him, though he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to tell how they should look. They weren’t sticking to the bottom of the pot, so he didn’t know what Ignis wanted him to check.

 

“Ah,” Ignis said upon seeing his confused look. “I meant, try one and see if the texture is to your liking.”

 

Noctis scooped up one long string of spaghetti, and made a face when he bit into it. “It’s still kinda stiff.”

 

“Give it a few minutes more minutes, then.” Ignis pointed to the saucepan. “You can turn off the sauce now. Don’t combine them until you’re ready to eat. Both will keep for a few days in the fridge. When are you planning to invite your, ah, prospective beau over?”

 

Noctis didn’t notice the question until after he’d given another stir, turned off the sauce, made a note in his mind not to combine until they were ready to eat, and—invite? “I was thinking tonight”

 

“Oh.”

 

Noctis stopped, searching Ignis’s face for any clues of what that meant, and almost forgot he was cooking until Ignis gave a gentle reminder of, “You should turn off the stove and drain the pasta now.” There was _something_ in that word, at least. Surprise – and he’d hardly ever heard Ignis surprised before – and… disappointment?

 

“I don’t have school tomorrow, so I can stay out a bit longer.” He didn’t mention the part where he was afraid he was going to lose his nerve if he didn’t do it soon.

 

“Right, then.” Ignis headed for the door, then hovered around it without opening it. “Do you need me to take you there?”

 

“What, is this so you can see where he lives?”

 

Ignis looked taken aback, as if the thought hadn't even occurred to him. “No, of course not. I simply wished to help, should you need it. Apologies, I didn’t mean to pry.”

 

Noctis frowned. Ignis was awfully accommodating, though he seemed less suspicious and more... resigned. Noctis couldn't say he liked it, but he reminded himself it would be worth it, soon, and flashed Ignis a small smile that he hoped didn't waver too much. “He lives nearby. I figure I’ll just walk.”

 

“As you wish.” As Ignis headed out, he tilted a head towards the pasta. “If you keep the sauce covered, it should still be warm, depending on how long you’re out for. I hope he enjoys it.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“And… as I’ve said.” Ignis gave him a tight smile, and Noctis said a silent apology for keeping him in the dark. “If anything should happen, do not hesitate to call me.”

 

“Yeah. I will. Thanks, Ignis.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at getting things done in a timely fashion. This came out a bit choppier than I'd hoped, but. Well. Practice, perfection, etc. We'll get there. \o/

Ignis had been home for barely ten minutes before he received a call. He'd just arrived and gotten changed, somewhat vindictively feeling that if Noctis _did_ need a rescue later on, he was damn well going to show up wearing something nice. And it had nothing to do with Noctis's earlier comment about how he always wore the same thing.

 

The phone rang again, and Ignis picked it up. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Ignis,” said Noctis's voice, warped by static.

 

“Noct?” Ignis _had_ half-expected Noctis to call, but this was far too early. He glanced at a clock to be sure – no later than half past seven. Noctis would have just gone out.

 

Static again, and then, “I'm downstairs right now. Can I come up?”

 

“Of course.” Ignis rubbed his eyes, wondering if he'd fallen asleep somewhere. Noctis, in his lobby – that explained the static and absolutely nothing else. He prepared himself for the worst, but Noctis didn't sound distressed.

 

A knock came at his door only a few minutes later, and Ignis opened it immediately, worry melting into confusion at the sight before him: Noctis, wearing the shirt they'd bought earlier that day, a nervous smile on his lips. Ignis gave a wary smile in return; he suspected he knew where this was going, but he was never one to make hasty assumptions.

 

“Heya.” Noctis leaned against the doorframe and lifted one hand in a wave, nervous shifting belying his casual pose. “Um. You look nice.”

 

“Noct?” Ignis asked, very, very carefully. “Is everything all right?”

 

“Yeah, I. Uh.” Noctis held his eyes for only a second more before dropping his gaze, staring at a spot on the floor and scuffing at it with his foot. It was the shyest Ignis had ever seen him. “Look. Er. Do you want to go on a walk with me?”

 

Ignis definitely knew where this was going. “A walk?”

 

“Yeah, like. You know. A walk. It's nice out.” At Ignis’s hesitation, Noctis added, “No strings attached.”

 

There were answers that Ignis should have given, he felt. Answers like pretending he didn't understand, answers like how they really _shouldn't_. But then, Noctis wasn't asking him on a date, and no one said he couldn't go on a walk with his childhood friend.

 

As silence stretched, Noctis fidgeted with his hands, and Ignis found himself answering, “Certainly,” before he could help it, because hadn't he spent a day already being jealous of what had apparently turned out to be himself?

 

“Look, it's not a date or anything,” Noctis had started saying. “I know you're gonna tell me—wait, what?”

 

Ignis drew a deep breath. No way to go but forward. “Noct. I would be honoured to go on a... walk with you."

 

“Yeah?” The nervous, unsure smile turned into a cocky grin. “I mean, you should be. Not every day you get escorted by the Crown Prince himself, you know?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Ignis followed Noctis out, grabbing only his keys on the way. The sun still shone bright, though it edged ever closer to the horizon, casting long shadows against the streets. The young prince buzzed with nervous anticipation, and Ignis was left to wonder just how exactly all of this happened. The previous night's exchange played in his mind, and all the pieces fell into place, making him wonder how he didn't see it coming. Maybe he just didn't dare to imagine it.

 

After a few silent minutes meandering down unfamiliar streets, Ignis cleared his throat. “Noct, do you know where we're going?”

 

“Yeah, I just...” Noctis stopped for a second, a look of concentration on his face. “Sorry, I found a nice place after school once, but I don't really know how to get there except the route I took last time.”

 

“There's no need to apologize. We're simply taking a walk together, remember?”

 

Noctis relaxed a touch. “Yeah. Thanks.”

 

A walk dressed like a date, Ignis reminded himself, and decided not to mention it. It was easier when they could pretend this was all it was. Safer. Easier to say “yes” to. Ignis silently praised Noctis's choice.

 

As the sun inched farther down, Noctis picked up his pace, and Ignis followed. A few minutes more, and they were practically in a full jog.

 

“Noct… this is a lot of exercise for a walk.”

 

“Sorry,” Noctis said between breaths, and slowed down for two steps before glancing up at the sky and breaking into a run again. “Didn’t think it would be this far!”

 

“Maybe we should have taken the car.”

 

“Then you’d have to work!”

 

Ignis swallowed a quip about how all this running was far more work than driving, but it wasn’t as if it was all that unpleasant running beside Noctis, getting farther and farther from the hustle and bustle of the city. As they turned down another street, the sounds of traffic quieted to be replaced by the bubbling of rushing water. One of the rivers leading to the edge of the city, then.

 

Noctis glanced up again, expression worried. “Shit, we gotta hurry or we’ll miss it. Come on, Ignis!”

 

“Miss... 'it'?”

 

There was no answer as Noctis turned and sprinted up a winding dirt path, climbing upwards onto a hill, following the source of the water, and Ignis had no choice but to run after him.

 

“There!”

 

Ignis looked up, to where Noctis stopped ahead of him. At first, he couldn’t see anything beyond the tops of buildings in the distance, but a few more steps, and he gasped. The path ended abruptly where the river ran into – or from, rather – a large lake, flat and still on a wide plateau. Looking one way, all he could see was the broad expanse of water, seemingly as big as the sea, and when he turned, there was the sprawling metropolis of the Crown City around him and below him, a sharp, urban contrast to the tiny slice of wilderness they stood in.

 

Noctis sat by the side of the lake and patted the spot beside him. “I noticed this place out exploring once and it caught my eye. I’ve always wanted to bring you here.”

 

Ignis ignored the blush he felt creeping up his neck, because he did _not_ blush, and glanced down at the city spread out below them. Not a bird’s eye view, like from his apartment, but gentler. More organic. “It is quite beautiful.”

 

“It gets better,” Noctis murmured, so softly Ignis had to lean in closer to hear him. When their shoulders bumped, he shifted his weight and stayed there. "Just wait a bit."

 

As the sun dipped below the horizon, it littered rays of pink and orange across the myriad glass windows of the buildings, making the entire city scintillate like the Crystal at its heart. One by one, as the deep indigo of night spread across the sky, twinkling lights lit up in each window, creating a starfield of human industry. They were far enough out of the city that the lights didn’t reach them, and the skies above mirrored the city below, dotted with a million diamonds.

 

Ignis felt his breath catch in his throat. He sneaked a glance beside him to see Noctis staring between the city and sky in rapt attention, and maybe that was an even better sight than all the beauty the heavens had to offer.

 

After a moment more, Noctis turned to him and grinned, half-hidden in the darkness. “Worth the run?”

 

“Every second of it.” Ignis returned the smile, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages. He turned a bit, looking at the lake behind them, the calm waters black as the sky, scattered with reflected light. It amazed him that Noctis had managed to find such a beautiful – and dared he say it: _romantic_? – spot right in the city, and moreso that the prince had wanted to share it with him.

 

“Heh, thought you'd like it here.” Noctis edged closer, pressing shoulder to shoulder. “When you said evening walk yesterday, this was the first thing that came to mind.”

 

“Noct... thank you.”

 

“Hey, Ignis.” And Ignis could hear the smirk in his voice. “What do you think of this guy I like, now that you've met him? I was totally right, wasn't I? Charming, sophisticated, proper, courteous, all around wonderful, definitely passes all your security checks? I'll have to ask him out properly sometime, but do I have my esteemed advisor's seal of approval?”

 

“I... know you would be in good hands, at the very least.” The answer was more cautious than Noctis liked, Ignis could tell, by the way the younger teen tensed beside him. “However, as your advisor, I am not sure I should be encouraging this.”

 

“And as my friend?”

 

The question caught him off guard. Ignis had expected him to ask why, and had an answer prepared, though he knew neither of them would really buy it. He took a deep breath. As a friend, wishing for his friend's happiness, rather than an advisor, looking out for the prince's future... “As your friend, I... have been taught time and again to trust your judgment, and I would defer to you here. Furthermore," he gave a small smile, "I have on good authority this guy you like would sooner die than let any harm befall you.”

 

“Hmm, hmm.” Noctis rested his chin on his hand. “Then why do you think my advisor is against me seeing this guy? Mature, handsome, protective... You'd think he'd be thrilled I found such a good influence, right?”

 

Ignis had a host of reasons, stories he had told himself over and again, but none of them seemed important anymore. Out there, sitting under the stars with Noctis, it was hard to say no. In the end, all he could do was murmur, “I haven't a clue.”

 

“None?”

 

“Not one.”

 

They sat for a while before Noctis shifted restlessly. “It's getting kind of chilly.”

 

“It _is_ nighttime,” Ignis pointed out, frowning. He should have thought ahead, brought a jacket or something. Maybe Noctis wasn't the only nervous one.

 

“So uh.” Noctis grinned, white teeth flashing for one moment in the darkness. “You wanna come to my place?”

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow, though he doubted Noctis could see it. “My, aren’t you rather forward?”

 

“Well, I mean, I dunno about you, but _I'm_ hungry from all that running.” Noctis stood and offered his hand, and Ignis let him pull him up. “And it just happens, I made some amazing pasta. Wouldn’t want it to get cold.”

 

“Should I be worried for my health?”

 

Noctis let go and put his hands on his hips, leaning in close. “Hey, I had instructions from a very good cook about making it. It’s even got vegetables and everything. You shouldn’t waste this opportunity to be served by Lucian royalty.”

 

“Vegetables?” Ignis pretended to act surprised. “What a privilege. I can't miss out on something like that.”

 

“Good, then it's decided.”

 

The trip back to Noctis's apartment was rather more leisurely than the mad dash to their spot, and Ignis's lungs were grateful for that.

 

When they arrived at the door, Noctis ran in front, barring his way. “Hold on, you can’t come in yet.”

 

Ignis paused mid-step and shifted his weight back. “All… right?”

 

Noctis had already slipped in, shutting the door again behind him. Ignis waited, bemused at the noises within. Clanking plates and metal, scraping of chairs, the whirring of some machine?

 

A few minutes later, the door opened again, and a breathless Noctis poked his head out. “Still there?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Sorry, gimme a minute more.” And the Noctis head disappeared again.

 

It was more than a minute more, but Ignis waited, and the door finally opened fully, Noctis less rushed-looking but buzzing with nervous energy, almost reminiscent of earlier that evening, when he went to Ignis’s apartment. He gave a nervous smile and gestured inside. “So uh. Welcome!”

 

Ignis gave him an amused look. Noctis acted as if he had never been there before. But then, rarely had he come at Noctis’s invitation, and never for something so far from work.

 

It was different inside, a soft, dreamy mood, not the usual sharp clarity of bright fluorescent lights. Ignis took a moment to realize – the only lights on were a few lamps in the corners of the room, and a lit candelabra on the table that Noctis got from who-knew-where. The table was already set, a heaping plate of pasta in front of each chair, and Ignis was impressed to see cutlery arranged precisely around each plate.

 

Noctis pulled out a chair for him, and _that_ almost shocked him into tripping his step.

 

As Ignis sat, Noctis put a mug down in front of him – neatly, on a coaster; Ignis was speechless. “Here. I tried to get some wine, but the store wouldn't let me buy it, so I made you Ebony instead. Not sure if it's strong enough though. I, uh, I've never used the coffee machine before.”

 

Ignis took a sip. If anything, it was too strong. But it wasn't undrinkable, and the gesture was sweet. “...Thank you, Noct. That was very thoughtful.”

 

Once he took his own seat, Noctis gestured at the pasta anxiously. “Well, uh. Here goes. Lemme know what you think.”

 

“I thought I was invited over for 'amazing' pasta?” Ignis gave a small laugh as he took a bite of his food. Noctis was a bit heavy on the sauce, but he wasn’t going to complain. For a first time cook, the meal was excellent, smooth and flavourful, and almost hilariously evenly-chopped. Ignis had been surprised at Noctis’s choice of vegetables, since at least two out of the three were rather standard for pasta, and they complimented the meat and sauce well, even if he saw Noctis shove them to one side of his plate.

 

Ignis nodded at the pasta. “You’ll make a fine chef yet.”

 

Noctis looked pleased with himself. “Well, I mean, it wasn’t _too_ hard, once I set my mind to it.”

 

“Should I be expecting to have more of your cooking, then?”

 

The look turned into horror. “Oh, no. No, no, that would be a terrible idea. What was it they say, ‘frequency makes you boring’? We’ve gotta keep this to special occasions only.”

 

Ignis hid a snort. “I believe the phrase you’re looking for is ‘familiarity breeds contempt.’”

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

“I suppose I'll just enjoy this rare treat, then.”

 

“So, uh.” Noctis grinned after they ate. “How were my seduction techniques?”

 

Seduction techniques, indeed. Ignis affected a thoughtful look, hand on chin, gazing into the distance. “Well, you certainly took a certain advisor's lessons to heart. It’s almost as if you knew exactly what I liked.”

 

The grin stretched wider. “Heh, I'm good like that.”

 

“However.” Ignis put on the most serious look he could muster, though he could feel the corners of his lips twitching into a smile. “You’re going to need more than one night of romancing to get me into your bed, I’m afraid.”

 

“Does... that mean we can do it again?” There was just a hint of uncertainty, and Ignis realized he would never be able to say no, no matter how hard he tried.

 

Well. He was already this deep in now.

 

“Indeed. Though… I recommend taking the car next time if we’re going somewhere that far again.”

 


End file.
